PJO: The Titan War The Game
by TurtleJesus
Summary: Percy dies at the end of the Titan war only to find out his life is a game, a RPG to be exact. He has to start from the beginning but this time with knowledge that it's a game and all that involves. Skill points, Perks, save and loads, grinding of skills and more.


_**AN: **__**Hey Everybody! Yes I am starting another fanfiction and yes I will get around to finishing all these stories, none are abandoned but I am focusing on this one, DILLIGAF and Awakening as a Wood. Any questions about them, just ask me!**_

_**Now this is A story where Percy dies at the end of the war and finds out his life is a video game, yes it is done before multiple time, mainly as Harry Potter and Naruto. I'm not sure if it has been done before in the PJO Fandom, If so message me and tell me the story. Hope you love this, this is a sort of prologue chapter that kinda explains it all. So please enjoy! There is a fair bit of line breaks in here but I put them there so it is easier to understand :)**_

_**P.s. I'm Australian so some of my writing will be spelled differently to the american way so please forgive those mistakes and message me if you spot them so I may change them,**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, I do not own PJO or the rights to any video game. **_

_**Chapter 1: **_

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I slowly sit up to take in my surroundings. All I could see in every direction was an expanse of blackness. _Think Percy, what is the last thing you remember? I was fighting in the throne room against Kronos and then he stabbed me, wait! He stabbed me! Does that mean I'm dead!_

At these thoughts I jump to my feet and glance frantically around, _this doesn't look like the Underworld, did we lose? I have to get back but how? I can't die, I was meant to kill Kronos. What about Grover? And Annabeth? Gods, she's gonna kill me!_ Before I could continue thinking and wallow in a pit of self-loathing a BING sound echoed around the room? Field? I don't know but what I do know is that sounded a lot like the annoy sound the Mario games make. I look up to see blood read writing floating in front of me.

_**GAME OVER**_

_Game? What game? _I thought, _This has to be a sick joke, My life was not a game no matter how much the God's loved to play with me. _The words slowly faded away until more appeared,

_**Would you like to restart?  
**_

_**Yes / No**_

I stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few seconds, _restart? You mean go back to the beginning of my life? That's ridiculous, I'd love to but it's just not possible, is it? _I thought before my usual impulsiveness caught up with me and I spoke out loud, "Yes". The words faded once more before the room swirled violently around me in a sickly explosion of colors. Just before I thought I could take no more it stopped and I stood in shock at what was before me.

There was a big blown up picture of the Minotaur in full battle armor charging at Zeus who was also in full armor and about to release the master bolt on it. Next to it in flaming writing were the words: _**Percy Jackson: Titan War Two**_

Underneath that were even more words listing out several choices: New Game, Load Game, Options and Credits. I walked forwards until I was right in front of it and slowly reached out my hand to touch _**Load Game.**_

Once more the screen changed until all was green except a little red box with the words 'No available loads". I had to snort before I feel into unrestrained laughter that would've thrown me into the nearest mental hospital. First I find out my whole life has been a game and then I found out it hadn't even had autosave so I had to go through all that pain and torture again.

I didn't know how long it had been, there was no clock and I didn't feel hungry or tired or even like I needed to go to the toilet but eventually I managed to gain back enough control to say "back". I was instantly taken to the main screen again. _Nothing for it, I suppose. _I tapped the _**New Game **_button to once more be taken to a new screen that read like so:

* * *

_**Difficulty:**_

_**Mortal**_

_**Demigod**_

_**God**_

_**Titan**_

_**Chaos**_

* * *

Looking at it I let out a violent curse. Mortal was grayed out so I guess that wasn't an option but that wasn't what got me so upset, what upset me the most was that Titan was the one currently selected. I was on nearly the hardest mode of difficulty. _Screw that! _I tapped the Demigod button and I was whirled off again to a _**Choose Character screen. **_The options were, Me, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Ethan Nakamura and Nico plus several grayed out options including a make your own character that said you had to finish the game to unlock..

_Hmm, It would be so awkward being a girl, so Thalia and Annabeth are out, I couldn't be a satyr so sorry Grover. Ethan was just plain weird and I couldn't handle being a son of Hades so that left me or Luke. If I played as Luke I could stop the Titan War from even happening, but I like being a son of Poseidon plus someone else would just rise up anyway to be Kronos' host. _After that reasoning I leant forwards and clicked on the picture of myself.

The image enlarged until it was just an image of my twelve year old self and a profile next to it. I quickly glanced over the profile but didn't really read it; it just basically described me anyway. After what I assume was only a minute this too fade out of view before a character fact sheet appeared in front of me. I looked at the First Page:

* * *

_**Percy Jackson – Level 1 (Noob)**_

_**Current exp.:**__ 0_

_**Exp. To next lvl: **__100_

_**Health:**__ 100_

_The amount of lifeforce a player has. Once the health reaches 0 the player dies._

_**Stamina:**__100_

_The amount of Endurance a player has, this is used for physical attacks and judges how much one can do physically. If this reaches zero the player will full unconscious._

_**Power:**__ 100_

_This is the same as Stamina except this is for demi-god abilities. Once all is used the player will be exhausted and won't be able to use his demi-god abilities until it regenerates._

* * *

I was a bit insulted that I was called a Noob but I understood that if you start a new game you start as level 1. I wasn't sure how good the health stamina and Power levels were until I actually played the game. I quickly pressed the button for the next page to come up :

* * *

_**Attributes: **__**You have 10 skill points to use, you earn skill pint's for levelling up!**_

**Strength: **3/100

_A measure of how physically strong a character is. Strength controls the maximum amount of items the character can carry, melee attack and/or damage. Armour and weapons might also have a Strength requirement._

**Wisdom: **3/100

_A measure of a character's common sense and/or spirituality. Wisdom controls a character's ability to communicate to Gods, or discern other characters' motives or feelings._

**Intelligence: **1/100

_A measure of a character's problem-solving ability. Intelligence controls a character's ability to comprehend foreign languages and their skill in demigod abilities. Intelligence controls how many skill points the character gets at "level up". It also controls the rate at which __experience points __are earned._

**Dexterity: **5/100

_A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls attack and movement speed and accuracy, as well as evading an opponent's attack__. Also controls how stealthy a character is and their ability to get into places they shouldn't._

**Constitution: **4/100

_A measure of how much health a character has. Constitution influences the effects of poisons on the character and how much stamina they have_

**Charisma: **5/100

_A measure of a character's social skills, and their physical appearance. Charisma generally influences prices while trading, and __NPC __reactions. Also allows characters to persuade others to what they want._

**Will Power: **4/100

_A measure of the character's mental resistance (against pain, fear etc.) when falling victim to mind-altering magic (charm speak, love potions), torture, or insanity. _

**Luck: **1/100

_A measure of a character's __luck__. Luck might influence anything, but mostly random items, encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as__critical hits__)._

**Perception: **3/100

_The __measure of a character's openness to their surroundings. Perception controls the chance to detect vital clues, traps, or hiding enemies, and might influence combat sequence, or the accuracy of ranged attacks. Perception also helps judge others body language to judge how they are going to attack next._

* * *

I read it all over and whilst not completely sure I understood what it all meant I understood enough to know the basics. _No wonder I had such bad luck, I mean look, it's only at 1 and my Intelligence is very bad too, good thing I have the skill Points to spend at the moment. _I spent 4 points on Luck, 4 on intelligence, 1 on strength and 1 on perception. _There, shouldn't have as many problems now, bet last time all my points were on perception, strength and constitution._

Then I clicked on the next page,

* * *

_**Specialized Attributes: **__** You have one special skill point to spend, You can earn points by training, levelling up and as rewards!**_

**Water: **4/75

_The ability to control and manipulate water. The higher the level the more one is able to do. For example a beginner can move small amounts of water and heal low level wounds (scratches and bruises) whereas high levels can water travel, heal almost anything and even control small amounts of blood. _

**Storm: **1/75

_The ability to create and control storms. Not much can be done in lower levels other than being able to pick up a slight wind around yourself and create rainfall but higher levels can create their own personal hurricane up to a full blown storm over the city._

**Earthshaker: **0/75

_The ability to create earthquakes. A master of this field can create up to an earthquake up to a 7 on the rictor scale. Also helps the ability to balance on less than stable surfaces and judges how much fire and lava harm you._

* * *

I once more stared at the page, _Makes sense my strongest is Water and my worst is Earthshaker, I do want to get better at that, might help to knock down enemies. _For that reason I spent the skill point on Earthshaker. There were just two more pages and I was curious to see what they were.

* * *

_**Weapon Abilities: **__**These level up as you train until you get your mastery in them.**_

**Sword: **7/100

Axe:

2/100

**Scythe: **1/100

**Spear: **1/100

**Bow: **-1/100

**Blunt object: **3/100

**Hand-to-Hand: **2/100

**Shield: **3/100

**Trident: **4/100

**Dagger/knife: **2/100

* * *

I frowned in disbelief, _How in Hades do you get a negative for one_. I wasn't surprised to see my best was sword fighting but I was to see my second best was a trident even though it was my dad's weapon I just didn't think I would be good with it. I finally turned to the last page.

* * *

_**Perks:**_

**Natural Swordsman: **Naturally skilled with sword fighting, +3 to sword and -4 to bow

**Fatal Loyalty: **Loyal to anyone and would do anything to help them getting you in dangerous situations. +3 to Charisma and -3 to luck

**Two sided coin of Tyche: **You either are extremely lucky or not so lucky. Random events occur based on you luck level and the mood of Tyche.

* * *

_Ahh, so that's why my bow skills are so bad and why all that stuff happens to me! _I then noticed something else, I had a perk point I could use to buy perks, I clicked on it and a list of perks appeared, it was so huge I couldn't read them all at once. There was an immunity to fire one, an invisibility one and even a flying one. I know I should've taken my time and read through all of them carefully before choosing but I have never been known for my wisdom so I selected the first one I thought looked cool and I wanted for a long time.

* * *

**Apollo's truth: **Apollo makes it harder for you to lie but in return gives you some skills with a bow, +4 with a bow -1 to charisma +1 to willpower.

* * *

After I finished selecting the whole thing went dark again before it seemed like a movie was playing before my eyes.

"_Long ago, the Titans ruled the land in the time known as the Golden Age. Men, women and children were slaughtered for their own amusement" _

The images that played out disgusted me and made me want to throw up.

"_Until it was prophesied that a son of Kronos, the Titan King would overthrow him, scared he did all he could to prevent his own the destruction but it was all for naught"_

I really did not need to see Kronos eating his kids.

"_His kids, known as the Gods sliced him into a million pieces and cast him away so they could rule"_

Now I know this is definitely not a PG game, the graphics made even me shudder in horror and disgust.

"_Now the Titans are rising once more and only one can stop them, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon"_

At least they used a good picture of me. Finally the introduction stopped and I found myself waking up as a twelve year old in bed. _Crap it wasn't a dream, this is for real, Hades wasn't just messing with me what do I do?_

* * *

_**Final Character sheet after Chapter 1:**_

_**Percy Jackson – Level 1 (Noob)**_

_**Current exp.:**__ 0_

_**Exp. To next lvl: **__100_

_**Health:**__ 100_

_**Stamina:**__100_

_**Power:**__ 100_

_**Attributes:**_

**Strength: **4/100

**Wisdom: **3/100

**Intelligence: **5/100

**Dexterity: **5/100

**Constitution: **4/100

**Charisma: **4/100

**Will Power: **5/100

**Luck: **5/100

**Perception: **4/100

_**Specialized Attributes:**_

**Water: **4/75

**Storm: **1/75

**Earthshaker: **1/75

_**Weapon Abilities:**_

**Sword: **7/100

Axe:

2/100

**Scythe: **1/100

**Spear: **1/100

**Bow: **3/100

**Blunt object: **3/100

**Hand-to-Hand: **2/100

**Shield: **3/100

**Trident: **4/100

**Dagger/knife: **2/100

_**Perks:**_

**Natural Swordsman: **Naturally skilled with sword fighting, +3 to sword and -4 to bow

**Fatal Loyalty: **Loyal to anyone and would do anything to help them getting you in dangerous situations. +3 to Charisma and -3 to luck

**Two sided coin of Tyche: **You either are extremely lucky or not so lucky. Random events occur based on you luck level and the mood of Tyche.

**Apollo's truth: **Apollo makes it harder for you to lie but in return gives you some skills with a bow, +4 with a bow -1 to charisma +1 to willpower.

* * *

_**AN: **__**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and agree with the stats I've gave Percy so far. If you have any questions just ask.**_

_**Also please review with any complaints, Ideas for quests or perks or anything else.**_

_**TurtleJesus**_


End file.
